Love was ment for pain
by bombass
Summary: Percy's got a drivers license stay off the road. he's is going to camp. but little does he know Annabeth has a boy friend. what els do i have to say. it will be epic
1. Chapter 1

Authors alert: This is sorta my second story I have written. I have one that is not finished it as called "The truth about Poseidon and Athena." And yes I do realize I spelled Poseidon wrong in the title just check it out. I got really bored of writing my other story and haven't got to many reviews I'm gana starta new one and then ill switch off writing chapters for each of my story's that way I won't get bored that easy. If I get allot of GOOD reviews then ill write faster because I know that some one wants to read the crap I call writing. So here it is tell me if its crap and if I should stop and start a new one.

**Percy's P.O.V:**

Here I am sitting on the blue and green sofa in my room. I never wanted to ever be in the situation I was in. I had been with some new _mortal _friends. It was about 9:00 at night.

And I had just got my license to drive. I earned it I had to take a test in a room with a guy that reminded me of smelly Gabe my mom's old boy friend. She only went out with him to mask the smell of me from monsters to protect me. And she turned him into stone with medusa's cut off head.

But any ways I was out driving around with some of my friends. What I didn't know was they had stuck beer and pot in the back of the new mustang. It was a 2008 model it was black and down by the skirt of the car had a Wight stripe going down the side and in black lettering that read _mustang. _My moms new husband Paul Blofis had given me it for my fake 16th birthday.

We had tricked the people at the D.M.V into thinking I was 16 because I wanted to drive before the prophecy had came true. I didn't know if I would live long enough to get my license.

I was going down a street at the north end of New york. not the best place to be when one of my friends stopped me and told to pull over at the park. The park was nothing special it had a swing set and benches with a sand box around them. I had gotten out of the car and went to sit down on the bench. The sand all around making a faint glow from the moon light.

That's when the group I was with pulled out a brown bag. Tipping it over the contents came spilling out a little sandwich bag. With a small, multi collard long round, smooth object lay on the ground With 12 pack, of beer and a bottle, of whisky. My first reaction was to ask what was in the sandwich bad when I looked closer I saw it was a pipe and green contents were at the end in a hole at the front end of the pipe. And in next there was a hole on the side of the pipe next to the big hole and in the back another hole. I had one thought I have to get out of here. The leader of the group mark grabbed my arm as I was backing up to the car. He had already opened a beer and downed half of it His grip tightening on my arm.

"Were are you going." He asked.

"Uh I forgot to turn off my car." I said trying to make an excuse to get in and drive off as fast as I could.

"Oh well good thing you can turn it off by pressing the button on you key ring." Shit I thought to myself. I needed to fined a way to get out of here. One of my new found friends Haley had just lit the pipe and began to inhale the poisonous toxin. And blew it into one of her other friends face. The pipe grew hot as they each took turns taking drags on the pipe when it got to me.

I took it in my hands and looked down at it the green poison that was about to enter my lungs. Every thing I had learned about not smoking pot was about to go down the drain.

"Well hurry up Percy!" One of the kids said impatiently. I handed it away to the guy next me.

"I better not I have to drive." I said. They all looked at me like I was an idiot. But they took the pipe and about 6 more drags for each person. And they were all stumbling over each other like drunken idiots. One had been walking toward me and tripped over a bench and spilled whiskey all over me. Great I thought now I smell like an old whiskey bottle. I have to change. I went to my car and took off my shirt and looked in a bag. That I had packed just in case I had to take an emergency trip to camp. Just as I got my shirt on a cop pulled up. I turned on the car and started to drive away hoping that the cop wouldn't think I was with the group that was over in the park yelling stuff at each other and trying to keep balance As best they could. I saw some one get out of the police car passenger side. And as soon as he got to the park the police man still in the car turned on his lights and stopped me. I'm screwed I thought to my self.

"Do you know any thing about those kids in the park?" The cop asked shining a blinding light into my face.

"Uh yeah." I said. Trying to choose what to do either I could tell him the truth and be a rat or lie and get in more trouble.

"Well?" He looked at me expectantly.

"I gave them I ride here I had no idea they had beer or pot." The words just slipped out of my mouth.

"Ok can you step out of the car?" It was more of a demand. I did as I was told he shined the light into my eye's and then turned the light off.

"Well you seem fine I am going to have to see your license." I reached in my pocket and grabbed it out.

"well I am just going to give a warning but stay away from groups like these."

"ok." I said still standing there expecting him to take me to jail for faking a drivers license.

Thats it?" I asked kinda sounding about as dumb as possible.

"well if your complaining i can get a tow truck to come here and tow your car, take you to jail for a little bit."

"Nope not complaining." I said as i got in the car and drove off the cop fallowed me there and Got out to talk to my mom and step dad. Oh great first day of driving and I was already in trouble.

I immediately got out and went strait to my room earning a cold glair from my mom.

I changed into pajamas and went to sit on the blue and green sofa. So here I am waiting for the executioner to come in Im am thinking about iming Annabeth to tell her what's happening but it is almost 1:00 in the morning she would wake up and call me a dumb sea weed brain or kelp face for waking her up, and then when I told her the story she would laugh at me. And call me dumb for hanging out with them in the first place.

But how was I suppose to know that they were drugys's they were into sports had nice stuff I guess jock's. They seemed like perfect little angels boy was I wrong. The good thing is that im going to camp tomorrow and they can't ground me at camp.if I lived that long. I herd yelling from the living room Paul telling my mom to calm down and I did the right thing and my mom yelling that they shouldn't of gave me my driver's license. And then stomping down the hall to my room I quickly ran to my bed and jumped in flipped my head to face the wall and act like I was sleeping. My mom busted through the door and Paul after her telling her not to be rash.

"PERCY I KNOW YOUR NOT ASLEEP THE LIGHTS ARE STILL ON!" usually my moms pretty laid back about stuff but right now I mite as well have been in front of Zeus. I rolled over. Paul whispered some thing in her ear and she said in a calm annoyed voice.

Percy what went on to night at the park? She said gritting her teeth Half way through the sentence. I told her what went on and she checked me over too make sure I wasn't drunk or high.

And sent me bed I fell right asleep. I woke up to Annabeth talking to me the way some one would talk to a dog.

"Come on Percy you can do it just open your eyes its 12:00 in the morning. Morning sleepy head she said when I finally opened my eyes."

Yeah pretty boring I think it will get better over the next 10 chapter if it makes it that far…. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors alert: Mmm well I got 12 reviews on this one chapter

**Authors alert: Mmm well I got 12 reviews on this one chapter!! Holy crap you guys are freaking awesome!! But im kind sad at the same time because on my other story I only have 22 reviews from 4 chapters. So like more than half as many from one chapter of this story, Than 4 chapters on my other one. Wares the love no love for my other story. poor story. sigh I worked from 12 this morning in 98 degree whether and till 12:34 this night… but I got so many awesome reviews that im going to Wright this any way's u firkin torturers oh well cough its cough 1:00 in the morning.. If I get 12 reviews tomorrow witch I wont it's July 4, 2008 Ill Wright another one as quick as I can. Thanks!!**

I woke up to Annabeth talking to me the way some one would talk to a dog.

"Come on Percy you can do it just open your eyes its 12:00 in the morning. Morning sleepy head." She said when I finally opened my eyes.

The first thing I notist was, her hair was strangely strait, witch is weird because it was normally curly. And her eye's looked a softer collar gray, the same granite grey eyes but more worming like a new mother looking at her newly born sun. It was really freaking me out.

"Uh Annabeth what happened to your hair?" Sounding a little bit more disgusted than I planed.

"I straitened it. Do you like it?"

"Yeah I guess it's just different from your normal hair." It didn't make her look bad but it was some thing I would have to get use to. She muttered some thing to her self.

"And why are you all googily eyed."

"What do you mean Percy?" She said slowly.

"Well…um… your… never mined." I said giving up how was I suppose to explain that.

"When will you be getting to camp?"

"I don't know how long would it take for me to drive a BLACK 2008 MUSTANG all the way to camp." I said braggingly emphasizing mustang and black. She didn't know I had a car or drivers license.

"KNOW WAY PERCY YOU GOT YOU DRIVERS LICENS!" she yelled out loud im sure every one and any one near the road cleared away.

"Wait your not even sixteen yet. You mite not even live long enough to get it." She said laughingly at me.

"Oh jeez thanks for reminding me about how im going to die this summer. And feeling sorry for me. I said sarcastically.

She threw her hand on her head and. And fell over backwards

"oh Percy. pausing for dramatic effect. I feel so deeply sorry for you." she fell over backwards pretending to die.

"see I new you would die if I died during the prophesy."

"Annabeth?" Some one was calling for her. Who ever it was came barging in it was a tall boy with brown hair and ice blue eyes blue eye's the kind of eye's people would pay billions of dollars for.

"Oh hey." Annabeth said her face turned bright red for no reason. The boy turned to me in the iris-messing.

"Who's that?" I said simultaneously as the boy.

"Um no one." Annabeth said to the boy.

"oh great now I'm no one." I said frustrated looking the boy up and down.

"Oh this is just Percy." Annabeth said trying to make it sound like no big deal.

"Oh JUST Percy. The boy said saying just very clearly. Looking at me like he wanted to kill me.

"yeah I said JUST Percy the boy that went with her on like 4 quest's with Annabeth. Saved her life countless times. And has the fate of the world on his shoulders." I said like it was no big deal.

"Oh I remember this time with the sire-." before I could say any thing else Annabeth waved her hands in the air and made the iris-messing disappear with one swoop of her hand. But I didn't mined. I saw the look on the kids face and it wasn't pretty.

I got dressed and packed every thing I need for camp and went to give my mom a hug before I left. I had been working out all year round so that I would be in shape for capture the flag I took this game very seriously. And I mite live longer if I stay in shape. Kronos may have Luke's body but mine now is even bigger than Luke's.

After I said goodbye to my mom and Paul I got in my car and took of down the road. I was half way there And needed to fill up on gas. I stopped at a near by gas station. I had to take a wiz so I went around the side to the bathroom.

I when I got out a heard frantic screaming. And some one yelling its attacking the mustang! I ran back around to the front of the building there was the biggest monitor I have ever seen. Digging it horns into my car. By now I was pist my new 2008 mustang was about to be ripped to pieces. When a mechanic came running out of a garage yelling at it. Apparently what they saw was a grizzly bear. "e yelled noooo!

Not a mustang there's a perfectly good dodge over there."pointing to a big pick up truck. It was kind of funny but I was to worried to laugh the mechanic bought me enough time to get with in striking distance of the monitor (sorry if that's not how to spell monitor its not letting me spell it right) I slashed at its back a direct hit to the spinal cord, my sword should of went strait through it. But instead it barely cut through the skin. It turned around furious. The mechanic was crapping him self in a corner. To him it would probably look like I was attacking a grizzly bear with a crowbar. It charged and I leapt to the side barely fast enough. Now some people think that if it is big it is probably slow not this one. it turned around faster than I ever saw a monitor turn usually they had to stop and then rotate around and charge agen not this on it turned around still running picking up speed. I ducked low and it ran into the bathroom stall knocking it over now it smelled even worse and was blue with toilet paper on its horns. Just another reason y this thing wasn't going to touch me. I ran around the gas station into an open lot and hid behind a giant trash can I looked out from behind the trash can and the monitor was now out there smelling in the air. I looked for possible weak spots. When I saw a bald spot on its stomach right below its huge chest. I had an idea it was risky but the only way I was going to get out alive. I hid under the dumpster. I yelled out.

"Hey you stupid water buffalo I'm over here!" It came trotting over looking pist. And when it got close enough stabbed riptide into its stomach as hard as I could it went through really easy and the monitor blew into yellow dust. And blew away in the wind. I crawled out from under the trash can. And walk to my car their was a hole in my car the size if a sausage. But not to bad for a monitor that size. The mechanic came out eyes the size of baseballs. "dude! you friken shanked that bear with a crow bar!"

well I tiny bit of action if it has a lot of spelling mistakes grammar mistakes I'mrry my comp changes stuff around and every time I try to fix some thing it deletes what I didn't want it to! Like the mistake right up there with the I'mrry its suppose to say im sorry! But any ways im friken tired remember 12 rieviews!! Plz thanks you guys rock my sox.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors alert: well I said I wouldn't be writing for a while I lied. I figured out my family problem kind of. So every things fine now except the fact my dads getting drunk my, moms staying in a hotel, I'm were ever I want to be, my 2 year old brothers running out the door but naked and my girl friend is mad at me because another was talking to me just TALKING and she freaked out. Yep every thing is fine here. Here is the next chapter.**

"Dude you friken shanked that bear with a crowbar." He said it like I just ate a mammoth or some thing. I wanted to laugh but I saw the hole in my car. I wonder if my insurance cover's monitor damage. Did you know a lot of the company's are owned by demigods and have special programs made especially for demigods? Like (all states) that's my insurance. Company and monster energy drinks that company kills monsters and puts the monster dust into the drinks. And the energy the monster had before it died is the energy you get when u drink it. I use to drink those every morning before school until I found that out. Just the thought of having a hydra for breakfast sickened me.

Well I have no other choice but to keep going I thought as I hopped in the car. I turned the key in the ignition and the car beamed to life. I was just driving out of the parking lot when I herd sirens a cop was coming around the corner the same one that stopped me that one day at the park. In the same blue, and white, charger what was it doing way it here. I stepped on the pedal as I shifted into 3erd gear going 50 mph roared around the corner just before the cop came around the corner and parked the spot that I had just been in.

"Phew." That was a close one but that brain dead mechanic isn't going to just sit there and not tell the cop about me **_shanking the bear with a crowbar_**. I'm not going to sit around and wait for the cop to come and arrest me. I thought as I floored it passing a couple of other people if my mom saw me going this fast she would break me.

I was almost their when I saw Conner Stoll walking down the road and a hell hound running across the street. About to pounce on him I gunned it not think about what would do to my car. I swerved right as the giant beast jumped to in the air about gnaw Conner's head into little peaces. It hit my front window with a loud yip and I slammed on the breaks and rolled down the window.

"Need a lift?" I asked smoothly Conner looked like he needed new underwear.

"Um is that you Percy." He asked me like I was committing a crime.

"Yeah and that was a hell hound back there and I'm sure it is very mad right now so I would suggest you get in before it eats you." He hopped in and we began to leave once again for camp.

He began asking me about how I was driving so I explained to him about my car, and Paul, and the whole pot thing.

"so he said how are you taking the whole Annabeth, and babe thing he asked."

"Annabeth and what." I asked nervously.

"Oh you haven't herd yet have you."

"Umm no I said what's wrong with Annabeth."

"Nothing!" he said quickly "Have you seen the monsters around here there every were" I could tell he was trying to change the subject.

"No wait what's wrong with…"

"Hey were here!" He jumped out with an arm full of bags and ran up the camp boarder. I wonder if this whole thing Annabeth has to do with the kid I saw in the iris message.

"Were do I park at?" oh well ill just put it here for now. I parked on the side of the road. And climbed up the border to half blood hill and surprisingly no one was there to greet me. Usually Chiron or Annabeth is there. I walked back down the hill and then climbed back up very slowly. And then walked back down and climbed back up. fine don't come and greet me jerk's I see how you are. I thought to myself. And kept walking until I reached the big house. It was dinner and every one was in the dinning pavilion ( not sure what thing was called but the place were the feed their face) I walked down there and was greeted by lots of weird looks people Looking between me and the Athena table. It was completely silent

"What." I said out loud. And then I saw what every one was quiet about some one with brown hair was hunched over the Athena _kissing_ a girl with strait blond hair.

**Authors alert: dun dun duuuuuuun do you know what's going on?! Because I do! And have the next chapter written all ready but I'm not very good with cliffy so this is amazing I found the right time to do this! But I have to go fined my naked brother. He out side petting my neighbor's cat!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors alert: why do I always start out with an authors alert? I guess it's a habit. But I decided to post this up the feeling of me doing a cliffy and then having the next chapter written and not posting makes me feel….. Guilty. I guess not that I'm soft or what ever. Well I was talking to the hottest chick I ever saw today it was horrible. It went sorta like this. **

**(Hot chick) is well the hot chick I was talking about and (me) is well…. ****Me.**** (my girl friend) is my girl friend.**

"**Hey." (Hot chick) **

"**Hey. (Me) **

"**What's up?" (Hot chick.)**

"**Nothing much. What about you." (Me)**

"**Nothing I'm really bored." (Hot chick)**

**Very very, very awkward silent. **

**My girl friend comes up. (Kisses me on the cheek.)**

"**Oh is this your girl friend." (Hot chick.)**

**Groans in mined "yes" (me)**

"**Oh see ya." Hot chick said sounding disappointed wile walking back to other less hot friends as they formed a circle giggling at each other and looking at me. Noooooo. I was thinking in my head.**

"**What was that?" said my girl friend watching the masterpiece of a chick walk away with distasteful look.**

**Oh just the hottest chick in the world being scared away. I thought in my head.**

"**Oh nothing." (Me.)**

**Well that about sums up my day. Now on with the story sniff**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What." I said out loud. As I was looking around I saw what every one was quiet about some one with brown hair was hunched over the Athena _kissing_ a girl with strait blond hair One of Annabeth's littler sister's maybe 10 at most Coughed really loudly signaling the two to stop but, having no affect, Another one across from the two coughed wile lunching a spoon full of trail mix At the two. That caught there attention and broke apart realizing that every one was looking at them. They both turned crimson. That's when I realized who it was the girl with the strait hair was Annabeth and the boy with blond hair from the iris message turned to me.

I didn't realize it but the boy looks a lot better then I thought. His skin was a perfect collar tan, and he had a perfect face, and a smile that would make Aphrodite fall for him and the tan collar brought out his shiny white teeth and perfect blue eye's out and he wore some shorts that hung just below his knees with a chain that goes from his pocket to his belt loop. And a black tank top that showed his muscles not that he had very much. I bet the only way he survived this long is because he is a spoiled brat and his mom or dad wouldn't let him have any contact with the out side world he probably never seen a monster in his life. But when it came to looks if some one had to choose between me and him I would be screwed.

"Percy how long have you been there?" Her face brighter red than the other kid I could tell that she didn't want me to see any of that. She asked sounding ashamed. It took my brain a little while to comprehend this all. I felt my face bright red with anger.

"Oh long enough! What would it matter any ways?" I snapped.

"That's the boy from the rainbow right?" The boy asked looking at me and realizing how big I was. I guess the iris message makes people look smaller.

"Yeah it is but it's called an iris message." Annabeth said quietly trying not to embarrass him.

"Well I better get to my cabin. It was a long drive down here and my heart I mean car has a hole in it because it was viciously attacked by a monster." I said as I stomped out of the deadly silent room, and into my cabin. Clouds were all forming around the camp boarders in a dome shape revealing were the borders.

I laid on my bed thinking. All that was going through my mined was Annabeth and the kid from the iris message making out. As I began to process more and more of what just happened the pain grew larger until a single silent tear ran down my face. And all I wanted to do was sleep and forget because maybe if Cronus gave me bad dreams I would forget the pain. And I drifted to sleep as the pain eased and the tear dried on my cheek. (This is the part were every reader is awing or crying!)

**Authors alert: I should end right here but this chapter would have been short as the last so I'm going to keep making it bigger. But I'm going to have to have at least 12 reviews or I won't post the next chapter! How nice have I been to you lately yes you are very fortunate readers! Now on with the story!**

IN THE DREAM:

I was trapped in the darkest part of a room sitting in a corner of a black box with a very beautiful angel with black wings that gave off a feeling of pain, and sorrow but also giving off a faint glow pointing to some thing on the opposite side of the room. I looked were she was pointing and saw a faint light but it seemed so far away I reached out for it but found nothing but a serge of pain go through my body. END OF DREAM

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to a tear stained pillow, the faint smell of salt water that always came from my salt water fountain, and the sun shining into my eyes. I got out of bed it was 9:00 so I was just in time to make it to breakfast. And hoping that last night was only a dream and I got hit over the head by a monitor again and iv been out cold for a week or two. I ran up to the dinning pavilion (or what ever it's called) and went to sit at my table ignoring the looks I was getting from a couple of the Athena and Aphrodite kids.

I told my cup to fill with Rockstar because monster was definitely out. Grover came trotting over wearing his normal Jeans tripping over himself acting kind of nervous. Like I was going to bite and very cautiously sat next to me.

"Hey Percy." He said with a nervous pause in the middle.

"Hey grove." I said trying to make him feel comfortable.

"I herd what happened last night with Annabeth and the crazy weather." He said more calmly. I was quiet for a wile and very still he was still looking at me expecting me to talk. And when he least expected it I bit at him and growled. He freaked out and jumped backwards out of his seat knocking the table and spilling Rockstar all over him. Jeez Grover why are you so tense I wont bite. I said jokingly he got up and shook the sticky energy drink out of his fur and sat back down. That was very funny Percy he said laughing back.

"So what did go on last night?" he asked seriously. As Annabeth who had just sat down at the Athena table shot me a glance but saw me looking and turned her head to avoid an awkward moment.

**Hmm well all my ideas just went to no were so I'm going to end here but remember people 12 reviews and then ill gladly post the next chapter up. I was really hesitant to put the whole angel thing because its not really my writing style. I'm more of an actiony kind of person but who knows maybe it actually turned out good! This chapter was sorta of hazy so I don't know how much since it will make**.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors alert: well I finally got enough reviews to do another chapter

**Authors alert: well I finally got enough reviews to do another chapter. Thanks to all you guys that reviewed I think that's probably the last time I'm going to force you to give me them…. But I still expect at least 9 reviews just for inspiration. I ran into an early stage of writers block lol. I think they should make a goddess of writers block it's so evil. Now on with da story……**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So what did go on last night?" Grover asked seriously. As Annabeth who had just sat down at the Athena table shot me a glance but saw me looking and turned her head to avoid an awkward moment.

"umm nothing really I almost got caught smoken pot, my car got attacked by an angry monitor, I ran over a hell hound, picked up Conner and came here, Annabeth has a boy friend which she didn't tell me about, I had the most fucked up dream in my life, you grew some big ass horns, and some cop is stalking me that about sums up the last couple of days what about you? I said it like none of the stuff that happened was even a big deal. Which it wasn't really.

"……..Percy you smoked pot!?" he yelled out loud I'm sure every one in the room herd it due to the fact that the whole room was quiet.

"NO!" I yelled equally as loud to make sure every one herd me. By this time every one was silent again and looking at us.

"Oh my god Grover." I whispered under my breath. "You're such a loud mouth! No I never smoked pot." So I told him the whole story. Great now I'm going to be a love sick crack head wondering around camp. If the rumors get out which they will because of the Aphrodite cabin there probably thinking of the worst stuff to say about me and are about to go spread it around camp. "

"Oh and by the way Annabeth's new boy friends name is babe." He said matter-of-factly. Well his real name Jessie. But every one calls him babe.

"Grover." I cut him off. "I really don't mean to offend you but I could care less what his name is."

"You know grove I am thinking about having lamb chops for dinner tonight and you look pretty good right now." I said giving him a deadly look. He gulped down the rest of the fork he was eating. And took off toward the woods probably looking for that tree nymph (I think that's how u spell it I'm not sure though correct me if I'm wrong what's her name I forgot lol)

As soon as I was done with breakfast I went back to my cabin and took a shower. Usually after I'm done eating I would go work out in my weight room. Paul bought me a bowflex. So I was looking pretty good I now have a six pack and my breast muscles are huge it was ok at first but now it's kind of annoying it's like having a huge body on a small kid. It was pretty nice having Paul around he gets paid good money and along with my moms I can get about every thing I ask for but I have to work for it by mowing the lawn or cleaning or some thing.

After I got out of the shower I ran to the archery class. Not my best subject even though it is fun it's also very dangerous for any one with in a 100 yards of me. Chiron got me a special bow it has suckers at the end of them so when I shoot him in the butt again it won't hurt as bad. After I was done I headed for the climbing wall. To see if I could beat my old record now that I'm in way better shape. I put on my safety harness and began to climb I was half way up and I only just started maybe 2 minutes ago. I was making really good time and every one in the area was watching me. I was ¾ the way up when and eruption happened and a whole lot of lava came falling down strait at me. I quickly jumped up as hard as I could using my hands and feet with the rocks for support I shot up and to the left Dodging magma on my way up.

I had reached the top and was on my way down when another eruption happened but this time there was a lot more I had to dodge in zigzags so that I wouldn't get burned I was almost there when a glob of sticky hot magma fell on my wrist didn't hurt at first my dad being Poseidon and all. But a couple of seconds past and began to feel it burning into my flesh and I lost my grip and fell backward to the ground. The safety harness slowed my fall so it didn't hurt that bad I got up to check my time. 3:09 every one that was watching me gasped at my amazing time. That was the fastest time I ever seen. I was standing there grinning from ear to ear because not only did I beat my time I beat every one else's to! That's when I herd Annabeth's voice pushing through the crowed yelling

"What did he do this time? Break the climbing wall or something."

"Oh I umm have to go. Guys see you later." I said looking for a way to get away from Annabeth. as much as I like her I cant grasp the fact that she he had a boy friend. I should be happy for her but it just feels weird now.

"Wait a second Percy! Were you going said Conner. As he grabbed my shirt and attempted to pull me back. But all it did was rip my shirt. And so now I was half naked out in front of half the camp and all of them looking at me! I could here the girls giggling at me. And saw all the girls in the Aphrodite cabin looking at me in amazement, And the Athena cabin looking at me with a surprised look. And all the guys were looking at me like I was going to kill Connor. It was completely silent.

"Umm I have to take a piss!" I told him as I crossed my legs and pretended like I was holding it in. every one started busting up.

Annabeth had just gotten to the front of the line her jaw dropped as soon as she saw me.

But she's not what caught my attention there was this girl standing next to her she looked pale so I'm guessing this is her first time being at camp. She had beautiful eye's that shown in different collars and curly blond hair. She saw me staring at her and looked down turning a dark red collar.

"Annabeth you might want to close your mouth your gana trap fly's." She just sat and stared.

"Umm Percy……… how long have you been working out?" she asked still staring.

"Long enough." I said trying not to sound mad at her.

"Connor can I have something to wear now that you ripped my shirt." I said feeling very uncomfortable now.

"Sorry bro I don't have any thing besides the shirt I'm wearing." He said sounding like he was just going to let the people enjoy the view of my six packs and beefed out chest.

"Here you can wear this if you want." The girl standing next to Annabeth handed me her pink sweat shirt it had white lines going down the sleeve and chest.

"Oh thanks I said taking it from her I put it on and zipped it up." It was really small so I could only zip it up to my chest and it was reveling my spike necklace, And camp bead neckles. It smelled really good like

"Hey you look really good in that!" said Silena and murmurs of agreement and laughter.

I looked at the girl who gave it to me she was laughing to and the pale color in her face was gone. I couldn't help but smile

"Ok well I'm going to go get a new shirt and than ill be back with you sweat shirt." Wait what's your name?

"Oh you can keep the sweat shirt I'm Ashley." She said still laughing.

**Authors alert: well I'm going to bed have fun with this chapter I don't know when ill update next. I did this really late and fast because I have church tomorrow and I wont wake up and hen my mom will flip out so ill correct my mistakes later. dont forget to review!!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anthers note :Well its has been a while since I wrote last very very sorry about it my comp broke down I went to all kinds of different contreys and all kinds of stuff then I had a biking tournament it was intense I got like 5th out of 25 yeah it was was om bu any ways yeah heres the next chapter.!**

"Oh you can keep the sweat shirt I'm Ashley." She said still laughing.

"Oh ok it looks better on me any ways." I said jokingly.

"Yeah." She laughed.

"well I better get going. I will talk to you later I geus."

"yeah." she said as I was running off heading to my cabin.

Wen I got there I quickly changed in to a wife beater . And went into the bathroom to dress my hand.

I was thinking about iris messaging my mom to tell them that I had made there safely but I really didn't want to have to explain my car to them. So I went back out side wen I had realized that I forgot to bring my car in. I ran out side to the road all most positive that some had stolen it or screwed around with it in some way. Wen I got there I was amazed there were no scratches besides Wat the monitur did.

I drove it up half blood hill and parked it near the big house. As I was getting out I had that weird feeling that some one was watching me. I turned around and Annabeth and her boy friend were walking up to me. He was giving me a cold glare I returned the same glare. I wanted to walk away watching them together made me want to punch some one the face. It was like the feeling I get wen aris is around but intensified. I wanted to reach out and punch the kids perfect teeth out. It took all the will I had not to. Annabeth looked at my car.

"wow...you weren't kidding wen u said that u had a mustang."

"nope." I said with no emotion at all. She gave me a weird look. Awkward silence.

"your going to take me for a ride some time right Percy.

"Nope." I said still no emotion in my voice. I gave a cold glare to her boy friend I clicked the lock button on my key chain my car beeped. And I turned around.

"Wat the hell is his problem!" Babe yelled obviously making so I could here him.

I turned my head to face them again. Annabeth elbowed him in the gut.

"My problem. Haha my problem. I said raising my voice.

"My problem is that every time I turn around I am stabbed in the back by my own friends." I looked at Annabeth. And walked away. Grover saw me walking toward my cabin and ran up next to me

"Hey Chiron and mister d told me to tell you to go to the big house after diner." He said.

"why?" I asked grover could tell I was upset.

" I don't know he got a phone call then he told me to come tell you."

"G man have you ever felt like you were the only one left in the world?"

"No. Ive all ways had some one with me aether you or Annabeth."

"Percy no matter Wat you do were you go or who Ur with you are never alone."

"Thanks grover."

"Hey Percy." Some called from behind me I turned around it was Ashley wobbling around in Greek armor way to big for her.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"like a midget wearing giant clothes."

"hey!" she yelled in winy voice!

"lets get you some thing that fit and then we can spar in the arena." I laughed...

**anthers note: I am so sorry about the wait and every thing. Ill try to get more done but its kinda hard doing this and school work at the same time . I need inspiration so send good reviews1 **

**. **


	7. Chapter 7

Authors** alert: heya guys sorry it took so long to update I had a lot going on fro the past... very long time haha but here is the next chapter.. and sorry if my writing inst like it use to be I haven't been doing this fr a while but any how hope u enjoy.** "lets get you some thing that fit and then we can spar in the arena." I laughed... wen we finally found some armor that fit her we went to the arena she was pretty good at it but didn't even come close to how good me or Annabeth was and I all most chopped her head off a couple times. After 30 minutes it got boring and we were both sweaty and dirty. We started walking back to the cabins. It was all most dinner and we needed to clean up."hey can I shower in your cabin? The Hermes cabin is all ways packed with people and by the time I get in the water will be freezing."oh great regretting that I was so messy my room looks like a monituor attacked it instead of my car. "yeah go ahead my cabins kind of messy though" I haven't cleaned it since last year."Its ok im about the most sloppy person u will ever meat." I could tell she knew I was we got cleaned up we went to the dining pavilion I saw Annabeth walking in with babe. They were walking and laughing. I felt my face turn red. Ashley knew why I geus she all ready knew that me and Annabeth were prety close."You like Annabeth don't you?" asked Ashley No I don't like Annabeth me and her are just good friends she was one of my 1st friends wen I got here."Sure." she said sarcastically with a big smile on her face."I don't." I said loudly trying not to smile. She looked at me and started laughing I couldn't help but laugh."I knew." it she yelled out. Percy and Annabeth sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G. She yelled out in a sing song voice. "Ssshhh Ashley shut up!" I yelled out tackling her. And covering her mouth with my hand I was on top of her. She was laughing histarically and drooling all over my hand. Yuck I said as I wiped my hand on her jeans wich made her laugh harder. I looked up and Annabeth had turned around at the mention of her name. Her and her boy friend were watching us. Great I thought to my self. After she had calmed down we went up and separated to sit at our separate tables. After diner I went to the see chiron and mr.d. I went in and Annabeth was sitting down at the table talking to chiron. Mrs.d was sitting there looking Bord and grover was sitting next to him looking nervous like mr.d was going to eat him. There was only one spot left it was in between Annabeth and grover. Great this is going to be awkward. I went and sat down."Hey chiron long time no see." I said happily "hey Percy im glad u lived through the winter. how was ur 1st year in high school? Hmm well if I told him about my 1st year at school he would probaly not like it. So I told him all the good things like that playing foot ball is way better then I thought. I stared to tell him about my 1st touch down but mr.d cut me off."Well enough with the small talk we summon u here for a reason!" same old mr.d I thought to my self. As you know u will be turning 16 and the prophecy says that u will choose the fate of ** alert: well I hoped u liked the new chapter it was kinda boring but it will get better if I ever finish writing but hey give good reviews and I might be inspired to wright more!!!! **


End file.
